Xander Selie
A man of Romani heritage who spent most of his life on Cinnabar Island, Alexander left his mundane life and job flying cargo to enlist in Kanto's airforce, following after his close friend into war. It was in war, however, that Xander was shown the true nature of his friends and himself. He hides an arduous inner struggle behind the facade of a reliable squad leader. But even while Kanto approaches victory, Xander's personal battles on and off the field threaten to conquer him. Backstory The end result of a one-sided one-time relationship between a Romani woman named Florica, and a Johtoan officer by the name of Alexander Sellier. Officer Sellier was killed for his transgression against Florica, and in retaliation Florica's caravan was hunted across Johto into Kanto, where many of them were killed in turn. Her son, at just a few months old, was raised in Kanto amid a dwindling group of Romani. By the time he reached ten years, he and his mother were on their own. Two years later Alexander and his mother clandestinely - and in fact accidentally - traveled by boat to Cinnabar Island. Florica's seasickness and fear of the ocean prevented them from leaving, and the accepting melting pot of races on the island encouraged them to stay. When Xander saved a young Miguel Parsnip from drowning, his and Florica's place in the community was settled. In Miguel Xander found a steadfast friend who would get him through the most trying times of his adolescence and remain closer than a brother into adulthood. When Miguel enlisted in Kanto's airforce, Xander knew he had but one option; to follow. Personality Surly could be the first word that comes to mind. A little racist and fearful of white people, and in fact anyone with fair skin and Caucasian features. His fears translate as aggression, which coupled with a fiery temper certainly doesn't help his case. His reaction to almost all situations is to mirror the prevailing emotion; if someone gives him a dirty look, he'll return it and then some; if someone is peaceful and soft-spoken, he'll readily calm down. If started off on the right foot, however, he's an easy man to make friends with and for the most part very amenable. A true friend is given ironclad loyalty, and in the case of Miguel even blind belief in. Xander has never had a high opinion of himself - being an undesirable race, and even among your own family an outsider for your half-Caucasian blood, will do that - others who show him compassion or friendliness get put on a pedestal. Outwardly, he's not very good at expressing himself. Thanks and apologies he stumbles over, sadness, fear and anger all come out in varying degrees of hostility, and happiness is subdued and underplayed. Pokemon *Lady the Exeggutor **Received at boot camp, six pink eggs was not Xander's first choice for a weapon of war. The two bonded fairly quickly despite that, and while Lady may not be great for combat, she is an excellent asset in the air with her ability to Teleport - herself, her enemies, her allies, and even attacks. The combination of six connected minds makes her an efficient hub through which Xander can mentally connect with the other members of his team. **Lady evolved after suffering serious damage when she saved Xander from an unexpected assault. The sudden growth spurt that accompanied her evolution no longer lets her fit into the cockpit of a spitfire, but her now-increased mental strength lets her perform the same duties just as effeciently from within her pokeball, and even from the ground in some cases. She is now far more capable of combat as well. **She remains now more than ever Xander's favorite of his team, and the one he sees most as a partner and peer. *Alina the Gothorita **The second pokemon Xander received, after making it through boot camp. Alina was trained to be a more direct attacker, and her Psyshock attack allowed for medium range assaults of enemy aircraft right from the start. She's Xander's primary weapon, and endures the training he puts her through out of her love for him and her sisters, the other psychics of Xander's team. **Alina was taken from the wild as a baby, witnessing her mother's death at the hands of a Mightyena before being thrown into combat training in preparation for the war. As a Gothita, she regarded Xander as a parent and relies heavily on him for emotional and mental support. After evolving, that parental guidance began to come from other psychics; Isa, and Blackie the Sigilyph from Amelia's team. Xander is still the one she considers her 'father,' even if she has been becoming more independent and more closely connected to Isa and Blackie in recent months. *Isa the Grumpig **Given as a Spoink, Xander was all but furious to get a third baby pokemon in a row, and his start with Isa was rocky. Isa was born and bred for combat, and trained on her own to prove herself to Xander and her new team, ultimately leading to her evolution, and to her being the first of Xander's team to evolve. She rapidly secured her place on the team as Xander's heaviest hitter, and the one who needed the least guidance in battle. Isa's battle style relies on both Lady and Alina's support via Teleport and Telekinesis. She uses physical rather than mental attacks for destroying planes midair. Her signature move is Extrasensory - utilizing Grumpig's innate ability to control the bodies of others, she makes her Pokemon opponents (and sometimes her own allies) fight for her, against each other, and even themselves. **While Isa wanted to prove herself to Xander when she first joined the team, she has come to learn that Xander is the weakest link amongst them. What was at first a desire for approval has turned to disdain and resentment, especially as Xander slips further into mental collapse. Isa is the most mature of the team, and as the first to fully evolve, the 'oldest.' She believes looking out for her sisters is top priority. If Xander's weak rule ever threatens their safety, she will take matters into her own hooves. **Isa is the offspring of a Ninetails and Beelzebub, a very large, very powerful Grumpig owned by John Faustus. She knew her father only briefly, but learned much from him during that time. *Czinka the Slowpoke **The fourth and final pokemon Xander received, she redeemed herself in his eyes when she revealed her latent power. Unfortunately, as a Slowpoke, it takes her a long time to react to commands - rendering her all but useless in battle. Thankfully, having three other psychics to get into her head and launch her attacks for her saved her from being gifted to the chefs. Beneath her immensely slow exterior is a very sweet, laid back, and thoughtful individual. It just takes her a few hours to get around to being that.